


Ends of the Earth

by redheadnerdrage



Series: Lonesome Dreams [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadnerdrage/pseuds/redheadnerdrage
Summary: What this is, is a compilation of songs by Lord Huron with my vision of a semi-story with Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn, etc.These chapters can be stand-alone, or they may also be strung together. We'll see as we go along.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Lonesome Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be best read whilst listening to the song. All songs are by Lord Huron, all chapter names are the order of the song in the album.
> 
> Lonesome Dreams is the first installment upon this journey.

Ben Solo -- Ends of the Earth

With a grunt the silver-haired man loaded the last of a stack of small boxes into the back of the small U-Haul trailer while an equally tall, much younger, and dark-haired version of himself threw a duffle bag into the back floorboard of the SUV. 

"Well kid, I think that's the last of the boxes. You sure about this?"

"Yeah, dad. I just... I think I've gotta get out of here for a bit and figure things out for myself."

"Alright... well... you know you've always got a roof over your head here with your mom and I. Just give us a heads up before you come back; I can't guarantee that she won't convert it to an art studio or some crazy fengshui meditation room by the time you're out of the neighborhood." He gave a light hearted chuckle and pulled in his son, his only kid, in for a hug. 

"Ha, thanks dad, and thanks for helping me load up."

"No problem, kid." 

"Ben! You got everything loaded up yet?! Your mom said she thinks you and Han got the last of it and I wanted to make sure before I take her up on her offer of sandwiches."

"Yeah, Poe, we've got it wrapped up out here. Where'd Finn go?" 

"I think he's still in the bathroom. You know he can't handle his alcohol anymore."

"That's your own fault for insisting on taking me out one last time the night before I leave."

Poe shoved his shoulder lightly as the three men walked back into the house. 

Just then the sound of the guest bathroom toilet and sink could be heard before the door opened revealing a rough looking Finn. 

"Did I hear that Momma Leia was making sandwiches?"

"Yes, Finn, you sure did. Ben, honey, are you sure you don't wanna stay and eat?"

"Nah, mom, I really wanna get on the highway before traffic gets too crazy. I'll definitely take one to go with me, though."

"I figured you would say that." The short grey-haired woman then handed him a small lunchbox cooler, and -- when did his mom become so small? When did her hair get this grey? "There's two in there, by the way." 

To say that the last few years had been quite the roller coaster ride would be an understatement of the century. From graduating law school, to getting roped into the wrong firm with the wrong clients, to almost losing Han to a heart attack. Then finally leaving the toxic firm and reporting it to the board and ultimately getting them shut down and Snoke encarcerated. After that whirlwind he had decided to sell his condo in the city, trade-in his Tesla for his black Toyota 4Runner, and move back into his parents and stay in the pool house. For a while he had picked up some small civil cases at the firm his mom and uncle Luke owned and operated, but decided to take a bit of time off a few months ago and finally put his plans, or lack thereof, into action. The urge to all of a sudden pack his few belongings and take off came out of nowhere, but then again, maybe his father's own vagabond tendencies were engrained in him more than he realized. 

He took the lunchbox from his mom and gave her a small smile, "Alright guys, well... I guess I'm gonna hit the road before it gets any later."

His mom, dad, Poe, and Finn followed him out onto the front porch. Before he could even turn back around to them, Poe snatched him into a bear hug, smacking him on the back hard enough to make him grunt. 

"You be careful out there you big oof. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Ha, well that doesn't leave much out, huh?"

"I'd take offense to that if it wasn't the truth."

Poe pulled away and grinned at him and then it was Finn's turn to grab him into another hug. 

"Take care of yourself, man. Let us know when you settle down... wherever... we'll come out and visit." 

"I will, Finn. Thanks for everything."

"What are friends for if not to set your ass straight every once in a while?"

"Fair enough. Lord knows I needed to hear it, too."

"You've always had a stubborn streak ten miles wide, Solo." Finn chuckled at him then stepped to the side to stand with Poe. 

Ben then turned to his mom and gave her an embrace, realizing once more how small she was compared to him. It felt like the last time he had hugged her he hadn't needed to crouch this much; just another thing he missed out on while blindly following Snoke's commands for all those years. He realized just how much he missed his mother's embrace and tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he gave her a light squeeze.

"Thanks for everything, mom." He whispered in her ear, "I know I was a pain in the ass growing up."

"It happens, honey. The important thing is you came home. Of course, you're leaving me once more, but at least this time it's for better things and experiences." 

He pulled back and smiled at her before leaning back in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad..."

"Kid..."

"I..." 

"I know, kid." Han touched his cheek lightly before slipping it behind his neck and pulling him in for a hug. "Keep in touch. Let us know where you're at so we're not worried sick. Send post-cards, text us pictures. Just... let us know you're safe."

"I will, dad. I promise. And if I forget you can have mom reem my ass for it."

"You bet I will, but we both know I also really don't wanna hear it." Han grumbled lowly.

"I'll pretend like I didn't hear that you nerfherder."

Ben chuckled at his parents' bantering and turned and walked down the few steps on the porch to his SUV, climbing in and putting the lunchbox in his passenger seat. Making sure his phone was docked on his windshield attachment, plugged in, and his road-trip playlist pulled up, he rolled down the window and leaned out a bit.

"I'll see y'all later. Poe, Finn, you guys keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"I can't guarantee your dad won't be the one getting _us_ into trouble." Poe said and Finn elbowed him in the side.

"See you guys, I'll text you when I make it to the first stop."

"Drive safe, Ben. We love you." Leia said and waved.

"I love y'all too."

"We know, kid."

He smiled and waved at his friends and parents one last time before taking a deep breath and exhaling, putting his truck into drive and pulling away from the street. 

It may have taken him a while to get to this point in his life. To be comfortable, yet confident in himself. To trust his instincts. To forgive himself for his fuck ups. This was it, though. This was the start of something new.

_Oh, there's a river that winds on forever_   
_I'm gonna see where it leads_   
_Oh, there's a mountain that no man has mounted_   
_I'm gonna stand on the peak_

_Out there's a land that time don't command_   
_Wanna be the first to arrive_   
_No time for ponderin' why I'm-a wanderin'_   
_On while we're both still alive_

_To the ends of the earth, would you follow me_   
_There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see_   
_To the ends of the earth, would you follow me_   
_If you won't, I must say my goodbyes to thee_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this short little bit was okay. Honestly, most chapters will likely be fairly short. All of these will be based on what plays out in my head when I'm listening to the songs. 
> 
> Also, yes Rey is tagged because she will be showing up, I promise.


End file.
